Caught and angry
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: Callie tells Stef she hates her for the first time after Stef catches Callie and Vico having sex.


I found this saved along with a couple other thing's so I figured I would post it. I will get to Chapter 3 of Handling the news soon I'm struggling with a little writing block.

Callie had been seeing Vico for just over a month, things were going well and Callie decided she was ready to have sex. Everyone else had lost their virginity and

Callie just wanted to get it over with. Brandon was at a piano recital while the twins and Jude had after school activities. Lena was waiting after school for the rest of the children and Stef was in her room folding laundry assuming Callie was with Lena.

"Callie are you sure?" Vico said as he began sliding his jeans off.

"Yes." Callie said removing her shirt.

Vico and Callie quickly removed their clothes as they began to make out. Vico let his hands glide across Callie's body making her take a deep breath. As the kiss grew deeper Vico slid into Callie and began thrusting making Callie flinch.

Stef had walked out of the bedroom with a basket of Callie and Mariana's clothes walking into Callie's room.

Callie's eyes grew wide as she saw Stef walk in. Vico jumped off Callie covering his exposed parts with a pillow.

Stef looked away from the teens as she threw the basket down. "What the hell is going on?" She asked this time looking at her daughter who was laying on the floor hiding her body with the clothes that were disposed on the floor.

"We were having sex!" Vico said honestly.

"Callie get your ass in the other room and get dressed we need to talk, Vico get your clothes on and get the hell out of my house." Stef said pointing down stairs.

"Can I take a shower?" Callie asked wrapping a sheet around herself walking out of the bedroom.

"You have 10 minutes, and you are to shower in my bathroom where I know you can't get to Vico." Stef said pointing to her room.

Callie nodded and headed into her moms bathroom she was dreading the conversation they would have.

Vico quickly threw on his jeans and ran out the door while Stef sat on her bed waiting for he daughter to come out of the bathroom.

15 minutes had passed and Stef decided Callie had a long enough shower.

"You have 2 minutes to get your ass out of the shower and be dressed or I will personally come in there and drag you out." Stef said loudly through the door taking a seat back on her bed.

Callie quickly turned the water off running out of the bathroom, trying to avoid eye contact with her mother.

"What the hell were you thinking Callie?" Stef asked looking at the ground. She wasn't mad she was disappointed that Callie hadn't come to them.

"I wasn't thinking you'd walk in" She said half sarcastically.

"No really?" Stef said sarcastically this time angry at how Callie was treating the situation.

Stef stood up looking at Callie. "You know the rules absolutely no closed doors when you have boys in your room, and you don't have people over without asking."

Callie rolled her eyes she didn't see the big deal everyone else was having sex even Jude. "Whatever, I don't see what the big deal is I wasn't hurting anyone." She said as her voice began to grow.

"The big deal is Callie you don't need to be having sex, you dont need to disobeying our rules to have fun with a boy." She said her voice growing to match Callie's.

"Fun? You think I was having fun. Well I wasn't and why don't you just mind your own damn business and let me live my life how I want to." Callie screamed as she began walking off when Stef grabbed her arm.

"You are not running away from this conversation! You will not scream at me and you will not argue." Stef said letting go of Callie's arm.

"JUST DROP IT! I HATE YOU." Callie screamed slamming Stef's door then her own.

Stef sat on her bed she didn't know what to say or do. Callie was the only child had never said I hate you. She knew it was the anger talking but hearing those words broke her. Stef sat on her bed in silence trying to calm down she knew that whatever she said would need to wait until they both calmed down.  
Lena and the other kids had come through the door, each making their way to the kitchen for a snack. Lena grew worried as she noticed her wife wasn't down stairs to greet her like she always had done when she was home. She decided to head upstairs and check on Stef.

"Hey my love what's wrong?" Lena asked noticing the worry on her wife's face when she sat beside her.

Stef took a deep breath and began speaking. "I caught Callie in her room having sex with Vico so I had him leave and I spoke with Callie. She wasn't taking the conversation seriously and she ended up storming into her room after screaming she hates me."

Lena patted Stef's leg before standing up. "It will be ok love all our kid's have said they hate us but they don't they are just being teenagers. Why don't I go talk to Callie?"

Stef nodded she knew she would be having a conversation with Callie later and would rather have Lena talk to her first.

Lena walked into Callie's room where she had seen Callie facing her wall tears streaming down her face as she sat beside her.

"You know love we all get angry sometimes but what happened with mom wasn't how we handle things." Lena said rubbing Callie's arm.

Callie wiped her face with her blanket positioning herself so she was now sitting. "Mama it was so embarrassing and why does mom over react to everything? I don't get it everyone else has had sex and mom has never acted like that. She wouldn't even look at me for a while, she hates me. When I said I hate her I was just mad I didn't mean it but I can tell mom hates me." She said wiping her eyes before letting tears fall.

Lena pulled Callie into a hug. "Bug mom doesn't hate you and I know that for a fact. I think you should go talk to mom."

Callie nodded pulling out of the hug looking at Lena. "What if she doesn't want to see me?"

Lena smiled a bit. "Honey mom would love to see you actually I was just in the room and I know she could really use a hug from you."

Lena stood up grabbing Callie's hand as she walked out of the room standing outside her door. "I am going to go downstairs and keep an eye on your siblings you go talk to mom." She said kissing Callie's head.

Callie nodded taking a deep breath she was nervous. "Mom?" Callie said in a quiet voice as she closed the door behind her.

Stef looked at Callie and could see she had been crying, by the sound of her voice Stef could tell how guilty she felt. "My love come here and give me hug. We need to talk"

Callie nodded her head sitting beside her mother wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry momma. I don't hate you I love you!"

Stef could feel Callie's tears soaking into her shirt. "I love you too baby, and I know you don't hate me. How you handled that situation earlier wasn't ok. I just think you are to young for sex"

Callie pulled out of the hug wiping her tears with her hand. "Mom it wasn't fun, I just wanted to have sex because I didn't want the last time to be when Liam did what he did." She said shyly looking down at the ground.

"Callie what Liam did wasn't sex, sex is a beautiful thing when with the right person don't rush it honey"

Callie shook her head wrapping her arms around Stef. "I love you mom."

"I love you too"


End file.
